Emma deLauro
Emma deLauro (played by Lauren Lee Smith) is a character on the television show Mutant X. Biography Emma's parents had been willing Guinea Pigs for Genomex, and it was when she was 5 that she realized she was different. She was separated from her parents at a rock concert and she used her Tele-Empathic abilities to locate them. Emma's parents abandoned her when she was 10, leaving her with a foster family; Emma has now very little contact outside Mutant X. The GSA tracked Emma down, and would have captured her if Shalimar Fox and Jesse Kilmartin hadn't intervened. Emma was taken to Sanctuary, and it didn't take long for her to decide that joining Mutant X was the best thing to do. Her limited medical knowledge and positive personality are invaluable assets to the team. She is also a skilled martial artist. Emma was killed during the beginning of the third season. Powers Emma is a Psionic, which means she has enhanced mental abilities. She is also one of the most powerful New Mutants, and, until her death, she was secretly the most powerful and dangerous member of Mutant X. Tele-Empathy: Since she was a child, Emma could feel other people's emotions. She would often use this to her own advantage, especially in her early career in a fashion shop. Emma soon discovered that she could implant emotional states into others' minds. Unlike similar Empathy, her power seems to work even over vast distances, as she can communicate with others in a distance of ten miles. Also, by honing onto their feelings, Emma can pick up sights and images. Enter Consciousness: '''She is able to enter another's mind or dreams to speak with the person or even combat them. '''Tele-Empathic Manipulation: Emma can manipulate other people's minds, achieving a variety of effects. *'Mind Control:' She can control the thoughts and actions of others by placing Empathic imprints in their minds. **'Empathic Illusions:' Emma is able to focus this power to allow her to draw on people's emotions in order to make them see illusions or to make them believe they are physically impaired (being choked, blinded, etc.). **'Empathic Camouflage:' Emma can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). *'Induce Pain:' Emma can Psionically induce pain in others via Psionic Blast or send back pain waves from other Tele-Empaths. *'Inspire/Negate Emotion:' Emma can inspire sensations and feelings in others, even a Tele-Cyber who negated their own feelings. She can also deaden the emotions of others, such as negating pain within the mind of Pain-Synthesizer Psionic Silva to prevent him from using his power. Empathic Link: She developed a mental link with her teammates and she can feel their emotional states, emotions, and feelings. Psionic Reflection: Emma is able to reverse the powers of other Psionics back onto themselves, once sending a tele-combustive blast back at the sender and another time using her powers to enter an Psionic Illusionist's mind, despite him attempting to enter hers. Mediumship: Emma can perceive necroplasmic residue left behind by the death of living beings and see them as ghost-like substances. Also she can communicate with them and let them speak through her body. This in contrast to the others is not a Psionic ability derived from her mutation, but a capacity that Emma inherited from her mother who was a medium. Broadband Tele-Empathy: Emma can broadcast emotions to a much wider range, though she could not isolate targets when doing this. *'Mental Detection:' She can sense the presence of another New Mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Psionic Blast: 'After further mutation, she can focus her mental power into a Psionic Blast, and use them as an offensive weapon to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. She couldn't control this power at first, but with a little help from Jesse, she soon got a handle on it. Emma could also fire a concentrated Psionic beam. She has also used this power to implants thoughts and actions into other people simply as an extension of her powers. *'Psychic Liberation: Emma can also use her Psionic Blasts to set others free of mental control. Her most prominent use of this technique is to expel Gabriel Ashlocke from Shalimar's mind at the beginning of season 2. She was also able to release Ashlocke's telepathic hold on Shalimar at the end of Season 1. On another occasion, she was also able to knock an astral projection out of the possessed person's body during season 2. Empathic Precognition: Emma can foretell future events and observe what might happen by utilizing her personal thoughts and feelings about another. The strength of her emotions corresponds to how evident her vision of the future will become. Postcognition: Emma can catch glimpses of the past. Personality Emma is very kind though she does have a rebellious side. She also seems to be insecure. Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_deLauro" Category:Characters Category:Mutants